User talk:Bgtribble
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 21:19, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) Contributions Hey, well first of all, thanks for all the contributions - we really need work on the "little things" that people don't usually notice. I was originally trying to rid Foods and beverages of red links, but I gave up. Anyway, when creating new pages, try to categorize them whenever possible using categories from . It's not always possible, since not everything has a category, but it helps to try. (For example: Category:Medical equipment - if you put that somewhere in the article, the tag is hidden but the article gets categorized.) Thanks again! --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 00:50, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Barnstar , hereby award Bgtribble the Barnstar of Persistence for taking care of all the little things most of us take for granted.]] Noticed your work on all the medical pages, so I figured since MA doesn't have barnsters, I might as well make one up. ;) It's a multi-pun too since that pic comes from . --Broik 23:51, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Where are you getting you info from? Obviously, a website or sourcebook (I assume not just copying word for word), but I'm curious now. --Broik 03:34, 2 Dec 2005 (UTC) Drugs and treatments Do you think there's any way to categorize that page the way Medical equipment, foods and beverages, etc. are? I think it might be impossible since the stuff isn't real and in a lot of cases it was just technobabble, but maybe something based on common characteristics, or even which civilizations used them? --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 16:50, 2 Dec 2005 (UTC) User page I've posted this message on a couple people's talk pages where the same thing happened, it's not a template yet but it might as well be one: ---- So you don't wonder what happened, Memory Alpha policy is that, once a user's name appears on (which is compiled automatically from red broken links), an admin may create the user's page as a redirect to the user's talk page. Your name only appeared on the list because you signed multiple talk pages without having a user page, and it's nothing to worry about - just one of those technical issues. Anyway, your user page is now a redirect to your talk page; if you want to put some content there, click here to edit your user page. This isn't required however so feel free to leave it as a redirect if you'd like. That's a lot of text for such a simple matter, sorry. :P If you were fond of having your name appear in red, no worries. See the instructions on Zsingaya's page to find out how you can make your signature red, green, purple, or whatever you prefer. It's also helpful if you want to customize your signature further. Feel free to ask on my talk page if you have any questions. ---- BTW check your mail. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 00:02, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) Your presence is requested We're having an important meeting to conduct an experiment right now. Please get on IRC (the "Chat" link in the navigation bar) as soon as you get a chance. Thanks! --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 05:37, 26 January 2006 (UTC)